


Vid: The Key, the Secret

by cosmic_llin



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: "Look, I wanted to be an individual, but my ma wouldn't let me!"Premiered at VidUKon 2019.





	Vid: The Key, the Secret

**Song:**  The Key, the Secret, by Urban Cookie Collective

 **Lyrics:** _I've got the key, I've got the secret, I've got the key to another way._

 **Download:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8swezh5ud0fys0k/Derry_Girls_-_The_Key_The_Secret_-_Llin.mp4/file).

 **Reblog:**[HERE](https://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/185793459390/look-i-wanted-to-be-an-individual-but-my-ma).

 


End file.
